For You, From Me
by musicnotes093
Summary: Message-Response poems between four people. Jibbs and McGiva.
1. Let Me Go

_**Author's Note:**__** I thought it would be fun to have a message-response poem for Jibbs and McGiva. =) The first poem is "written" after Jenny dies. I know dead people can't and don't talk, but this is just what I thought Jenny would tell Gibbs.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** NCIS and its characters belong to David Bellisario and its producers. The only things that belong to me are the poems! =)**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_For Gibbs, From Jenny_

"_**Let Me Go"**_

Let me go, dear one

Let me go

Away for a moment

Away from this world

Let me go towards the brilliant stars

Allow me to glance at them

Release me to the flowers on the ground

Upon their peace, let me blend

Let me walk around at dawn

Deeply hidden from anyone's sight

Fly towards the darkness of the moon

Vanish with the twinkle of the night

Remember me in your heart, my dear

But bother yourself no more

And if you're sure you'll never forget

Maybe it's the time to let me go

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Reviews will always be loved! =D**_


	2. If My Heart's So Good to Me

_**Author's Note:**__** What Gibbs thought about Jenny's passing away.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** NCIS and its characters belong to David Bellisario and its producers. The only things that belong to me are the poems! =)**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_For Jenny, From Gibbs_

"_**If My Heart's So Good to Me"**_

If my heart's so good to me

So good to let me wish

I will ask to see your smile

I'll ask to see you breathe

Correct all the wrong I've done

And tell the truth to lies

Wait until the daylight comes

Search for you through its weary shine

But if my sorrow's not enough

For my hurtful deeds ask for more

I'll let my eyes never dry with tears

For eternity, I'll let them flow

And if my heart so loved me

Enough to make me succeed

I will wish, that after death,

For my heart to let us meet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Review! :O**_


	3. Maybe

_**Author's Note:**__** McGee's 'crush' poem for Ziva. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** NCIS and its characters belong to David Bellisario and its producers. The only things that belong to me are the poems! X)**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_For Ziva, From Tim_

"_**Maybe"**_

Maybe if I touch your hand

I'll be able to tell it all

What you feel about the world

What you hide under your soul

Maybe if I look you in the eyes

And you look back at mine

I'll be able to see your frozen tears

Patch up the missing line

Maybe if I come out of the shadows

And step forward to the rain

Maybe I'll find my courage

No more wishing in vain

If I can just tell you everything

How your laugh makes me feel

How your scent hypnotizes me

And how I'm scared to say all of these

I know I can't;

Which just brings me back to maybe

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**So…how was it? I'll be happy if you tell me! =D **_


	4. Tes Yeux Verts

_**Author's Note:**__** Ziva's poem for Tim. Translation will follow.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** NCIS and its characters belong to David Bellisario and its producers. The only things that belong to me are the poems! X)**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_For Tim, From Ziva_

"_**Tes Yeux Verts"**_

Le soleil m'a dit un secret

La lune m'a ėcrit un bon histoire

Maintenant ils sont tout en ma tête

J'arrête. Je rougis.

Ils ont dit tu me regardes

Avec un souri, quand je ne vois pas

Mais tu ne sais pas, je fais la meme

La lumière jaunit après nous reconnissons

Nous attendons sans les mots

Nous parlons sans notre les airs

Mais ma cœur a tombé

Et tes yeux verts m'a aller

(_**"Your Green Eyes"**_

_The sun told me a secret_

_The moon wrote me a good story_

_Now they're all in my head_

_I stop. I turn red._

_They said you look at me_

_With a smile, when I don't see_

_But you don't know, I do the same_

_The light turns yellow after we meet._

_We wait without words_

_We talk without our feelings_

_But my heart have fallen_

_And your green eyes have me going.)_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Done! I would love to hear from you guys! =) **_


End file.
